Lie To Me
by ellibells
Summary: It has only ever been Chuck and Blair. They always found a way back. "Lie to me." His arms were home. "I choose you... I will only ever choose you...". Chair, a love story. Comfort and Romance. Poison and Wine. Cute One-shot. Little Chair pick me up!


Title: Lie To Me

Author: Ellibells

Summary: They always found a way back to each other. "Lie to me." His arms were home. "I choose you... I will only ever choose you...". Chair, a love story. Comfort and Romance.

A/N: Let's forget everything going on with Blair and the fact that our favourite power couple are not together at this current time. I like **happy Chair** :) I just thought of this little One-shot when listening to _**Poison & Wine**_ by _**The Civil Wars.**_ Would be great if you listened while reading this, youtube it, spotify, whatever but it fits so well with this.

* * *

><p>When I look at you, all I see is me.<p>

A bitter twist of fate and we are here again.

I'm in front of you and you're in front of me.

I can feel your stare and smell your scent but I can't see you, not yet. I can only see myself. I'm nothing without you.

_You were the lightest thing that ever came into my life_

Come out, come out.

I could push and I could pull but I don't want force. I want consent. I want us.

Just because I can't be with you doesn't mean I won't love you.

The worst lie I ever told.

You're my poison.

I could never leave you for long, that's why I'm standing here right now, waiting for the light that has been absent for so long.

"Blair?" It felt perfect as it slipped from his lips.

"Chuck?" I just wanted to hear his name on my lips. Taste him.

Then he was there. Like he had never been away.

"I saw you the other day with some cheap looking blonde." I spat and accused because it was my only sense of comfort.

"Good."

We locked gazes, lost in thought we let it continue until it warmed me to the very brink.

His hair was in dismay and his suit was crumpled but he had never looked so handsome and disheveled.

When it was too much I turned away from him. The breeze not agreeing with my new stance and making me aware by blowing my hair across my blushed cheeks.

It was seconds and he was behind me, locking me in place as his hands looped my waist as he held me so tight.

_Home._

"I was so jealous."

There. My admission.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it? Another reason to mock me."

"I could never mock you." He swore to me and I believed him, I always would.

"Chuck?"

If only his name didn't sound so perfect on my lips.

His head resting on my shoulder and his nose buried in my deep, brown locks, the most safety I had felt in years.

His hands on my stomach, my hands on top of his, I inhaled, I exhaled deeply so we would feel it. Anticipate every breath.

"Lie to me."

What I wouldn't beg from him. What he wouldn't give to me. Nothing.

"My heart doesn't break every time you leave me."

"That's not enough." I pined as I shook my head against his tight chest.

"I hate you for having me...all of me."

I shook my head again as the tears formed, fell and persisted so heavily.

"I don't love you, but I always will."

He had lied every night and day since we had been apart as had I and he couldn't bare it a moment longer, his voice told me all I needed to hear.

So abruptly, he turned me in his arms, the breeze banishing my hair away from my face, replaced with his warm, pleading hands.

We were a breath away as his hands cupped my lonely cheeks so tight I couldn't remember an absence.

"Why did you do it?" He pleaded so deeply, I let him.

"Why did you let me?" I voiced, more tears marring his hands, my cheeks.

"Because I'm a fool who loves you too much."

We were so close to the edge I thought my legs might give out. Would he catch me?

The look of his darkened, brown orbs told me he would.

I couldn't dare risk it so I gripped the lapels of his jacket tighter.

At one time I would be discarding the material but now I wanted to cling on for dear life.

"Why did you come back?" He gripped me tighter as I did him.

"I choose you... I will only ever choose you..."

I watched as he contemplated my promise. It was a promise.

"What if I don't want you anymore?" He whispered so quietly knowing it would hurt, needing it to.

"Is that the truth? No more lies... I couldn't-" my breath hitched.

"No."

My breath left my body as sobs wracked my aching limbs. I felt so weak, his hands were so heavy.

I gripped tighter.

"I could never stop wanting you… not even the moment my final breath left my body."

"...you're mine." He confirmed.

"Then please save me...please..."

His breath expelled warmly against the coolness of my flushed face.

Contentment washed over me as he kissed my soaked eyes and then my lonely lips so chastely as if I would break. Maybe I would.

His hands wavered for a moment and then I was in his arms once more. His arms savoring my body as he locked me flush against him.

His face buried into my neck, I felt the familiar wetness that only I would ever know of.

"Let's go home." He whispered to me tenderly.

I wanted nothing more but I knew I already had it. As long as his hold never wavered, I was there.

"I am home." I whisper back as I feel him smile against my neck this time.

His touch never wavered and neither did mine, nor our hearts.

He carries me. He saves me. He needs me. He loves me.

She carries me. She saves me. She needs me. She loves me.

"Always have. Always will."

_'Your hands can heal, your hands can bruise. I don't have a choice but I still choose you. I don't love you, but I always will. I always will. I always will.'_

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Have a great weekend and I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shotter :) Would love to know what you all thought how ever long or short!


End file.
